


Birthday Sex

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has Misha's birthday all planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This needs to be titled Belated Birthday Sex. I have had it wrote sense his birthday but I am just now getting to post it. Super sorry for that, a new position at work is keeping me from posting as much as I want to. I hope you are enjoy.

Your eyes fluttered open being met with the bit of sunlight that feel across you and the body next to you that belonged to your boyfriend Misha. You gazed at your phone seeing the date on the screen, August 20, 2016, perfect. Today was Misha’s birthday and you had the whole day planned out for him. You slowly and quietly got of bed trying your best not to wake him and picking up his discarded shirt from the night before and slipping it on. You padded your way to the kitchen and started to get everything together. You turned on some quiet music and started to move around the kitchen. You fixed your famous blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs. You fixed up the tray putting whipped cream on Misha’s pancakes and topping them off with a candle. You walked to the coat closet and got the small hidden gift placing it on the tray and standing back to look at your finished product. You picked it up and slowly and carefully walked back to the bedroom. When you got to the door way Misha was sitting up just rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, just as you had pictured it. You broke out in Happy Birthday and Misha smiled a wide smile surprise clearly on his face and you matched his smile. You sat the tray down and lit the candle which after you were finished Misha blew out.   
“Babe you didn’t have to do this,” he smiled before kissing your nose softly.  
“I know but I wanted to so eat first then gift after.”  
You both ate in a comfortable silence a little small talk here in there. You finished and excitedly picked up the gift and handed it to Misha who chuckled.   
“I hope you like it; Jensen kind of helped me pick it out.”  
You watched as Misha’s fingers opened the wrapping paper and then the small box. A watch laid inside and a nice one at that, black with silver accents.   
“Sweetheart I love it so much thank you,” he leaned in and kissed you deeply before placing it on the side table.  
“Stay here okay I’ll be right back,” you smirked slightly as you took the tray to the kitchen.  
You slipped the shirt off you were wearing and leaving it discarded in the hallway before leaning against the door frame.  
“The watch is not the only present you’re getting,” you smirked and Misha licked his lips at the sight of you naked in front of him.  
Normally Misha was in charge in the bedroom and took care of you but today you were going to let him sit back and enjoy. You walked toward the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him deeply. You straddled him feeling his already hard cock against you. The wetness between your legs grew when you felt it twitch. You kissed till your lips were swollen before starting your journey down. You kept your eyes connected to Misha’s as your lips traced down kissing from his jaw, to his neck, to his collarbone, his chest, his navel, and finally to the spot you knew he needed you most. You kissed down his cock to the tip then took him in your hands and slowly moving your hand up and down him. Never moving your eyes you licked one strip on the underside of his cock earning a hiss from him then took just his tip in your mouth and sucking earning a moan.  
“(Y/N) please baby,” he moaned his hands already tangled in your hair.  
You popped his tip out and smirked.  
“What’s wrong babe?”  
“I need you to suck my cock.”  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“Now.”  
You smirk biting your lip; he could never help being a little dominate.   
“Your wish is my command.”  
You took him into your mouth and as far down your throat as you could. He bucked his hips and tightened his grip on your grip.   
“Oh fuck (Y/N).”  
You started to suck never letting up and never moving your eyes from him. His face was nothing but pure bliss, one of your favorite sides of Misha.   
“I’m going to cum,” he moaned and it only made you pick up speed and reach for his balls.  
He was gone in seconds moaning your name and grabbing you head so he stayed deep in your throat twitching and emptying himself which you happily swallowed. You were back up in seconds connecting your lips with his.  
“Now I need that pussy,” he smirked against your lips.  
He reached down rubbing your clit then entering two fingers working you and making you moan his name. He removed them all too soon but you grabbed his cock, lined him up to your entrance and slid down him both of you moaning as you did so. Misha sat up wrapping his arms around you to pull you with him.   
“I love how you feel wrapped around me so wet and ready,” he kissed just under you ear after he whispered the dirty words to you.  
You let out a moan and started to slowly rock your hips. It was slow and sweet at first but when it came to Misha that didn’t normally last long and this time was going to be no different. He grabbed your hips and began to pull you and slam you back down on his cock. You started to ride him at a faster and harder rate nothing but moans and skin slapping skin sounding around you. Misha then stilled you and as he started to kiss you again he started to fuck up in you hitting your g-spot every time.  
“Misha I’m going to…”  
“Cum for me baby,” he rested his forehead against yours and you followed command.  
You came hard nothing but Misha’s name slipping from your lips. Misha was right behind you slowing to get you both through the high. You both sat there just limp in each other’s hold neither moving.  
“That was the best damn birthday present I’ve ever gotten,” Misha chuckled and so did you as you kissed him.


End file.
